


Papaya In The Rain

by CynicalScribbler



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fighting As Foreplay, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalScribbler/pseuds/CynicalScribbler
Summary: During a harsh storm over Kakariko, Link decides to brush up on his skills in the Sheikah arts with Impa's granddaughter, Paya. The nervous young woman gets more than she bargained for in her match against the Champion of Hyrule.





	Papaya In The Rain

The rain had not stopped falling in Kakariko Village since Link arrived midafternoon. The downpour was almost torrential, rolling off the wooden chimes as the thunder rumbled menacingly. There was no possible way anyone was willingly traveling through the harsh rain to do much of anything, no matter how much Link wanted to continue his journey.

But there was never a time where Link enjoyed idle moments. It was perhaps as much of a flaw as it was a blessing. He had been asleep for a hundred years and the world had gone to ruin, he couldn’t fight weather, but he could use it to his advantage for education and relearning his skills. Impa seemed as enthusiastic about the idea as Paya was nervous. Link had always been an exceptional study in just about every art of combat there was, and a refresher course never hurt anything after a hundred years. Impa had admitted that Link was a fair hand at Sheikah techniques at one point, and now was as good of a time as any to relearn.

But…to see Master Link’s talent up close? Why did Grandmother want to fluster her so much? She had heard stories of his bravery dating back to the Calamity, and here she waited in their training dojo for him to arrive under the cover of darkness. Though the pouring rain made it easier for sneaking outside, entering a much quieter building had its own challenges.

How was she supposed to do this? How was she supposed to remain focused when she had to stare at those blue eyes, as vast and beautiful as the Necunda Sea?

She sighed heavily, rubbing her cheeks as she felt her body warm up just thinking about it, squirming faintly in her seiza posture. Link in general seemed to give her that feeling. He was so handsome and valiant looking…he truly would be the hero that saved Hyrule in time. This was but one small part of that adventure, she had always said she wanted to help him however she could, but she felt a little strong-armed into this. Paya took a long, deep breath and exhaled as she settled her hands back on her thighs and closed her eyes to focus on the pattering rain.

She was a Shekiah despite her nerves and anxiety, she had been trained from childhood to defend herself. She had never seen the world outside her village and the thought of fighting monsters and getting lost terrified her, but…she could do this. The scent of the wood in the dojo was a comfort to her, an opponent she knew wouldn’t be trying to kill her.

It had been at least fifteen minutes, and Master Link was surely capable enough to sneak into the Dojo without alerting the others? That was not her concern however, she stayed sitting with her eyes closed to hear the patter of rain against the rooftop. Her ears were perked at any odd noise but that ultimately culminated in nothing.

Until one sound was very clearly the soft impact of feet, wet from the outside…but remarkably quiet. Damp? She opened her eyes slowly and rose up as the figure landed in front of her, immediately her face lit up like a pepper and she glanced away in shock as her heart slammed right into her throat. So much toned, fit muscle that was glistening with the rain water…

“M…Master Link! Why are you _naked!?_ ” She insisted. “This is…this is so inappropriate!”

“My clothes were wet,” Link said, as if it clarified everything. The water was coming down so heavy that he had to improvise. He wasn’t naked, not entirely…his underpants remained but it left very little to the imagination. “I was told to be creative and improvise,” he said with an amused little smile. “Besides that, I’d catch a cold if I kept them on, I can’t exactly save Hyrule if I have a runny nose.”

“That is entirely…entirely besides the point!” Paya huffed, daring to look at him again in irritation. “It…it is completely u-u-unbecoming of you to simply e-expose yourself like this! How are you supposed to fight properly?” How was she going to focus when _all of him_ was staring right back at her?

“Clothing doesn’t make me a better warrior,” Link said, drawing the wooden blade from the scabbard on his back as Paya gripped her naginata in preparation despite her flushed face. How could she possibly fight anyone like this!? “Training does, Paya…besides…I’m interested to see what the granddaughter of Impa is capable of.”

Paya didn’t have time to retort, because Link was already three steps into his attack. She didn’t have a strong enough grip on her weapon to properly stab and Link was able to easily strike the flat of his blade against the shaft of her weapon to send it to the side.  He was so fast and confident! But she had to ignore the nerves in her stomach. She was still a trained Shekiah warrior and she wanted to give Master Link everything she had!

Even with her weapon battered to the side, Paya launched her palm right into the tight, toned chest of Hyrule’s Champion. The impact was solid enough that Link grunted in surprise as he skidded back on his feet to glance at her with renewed interest. He was not expecting that in the slightest, even at his glance she felt her nerves hiking back up. The fire in his eyes when he was in a fight was unlike anything she had ever seen. It was both nerve wracking and inspiring, this was the man that would save Hyrule…she could see it in his eyes.

“Um, s-sorry!” Paya said, moving forward now that she had the space advantage and properly gripped her training blade and swung downward. A naginata was not a spear in the same sense; it relied on wide sweeping strikes to maintain range and distance, and separate any physical differences. Grandmother thought it was perfect for her, and the fact that even for a moment she could keep Link back was enough for her to believe it. But he wasn’t trying to get in, why? He seemed content to take steps forward only to be repelled by her swings or stabs before she settled into a proper defensive posture, her wooden blade pointed at him with her eyes slightly narrowed. Her anxiety was gone, replaced with instinct.

Link found it interesting just how different she was here, she was inexperienced…even in his haze of muscle memory, he could tell that she was well trained but stiff and rigid. She had nothing but her lessons in this dojo to go from and that’s why she was so wary, they had trained her well, but she seemed to lack the spark to be creative. Her anxiousness had faded away and she was becoming much harder to bait for attacks to find an opening.

He would just have to be more adaptive then.

They circled for what felt like an eternity, Link had no shield and that gave Paya a small amount of comfort…but this was still the Champion of the Hylians. What was he planning? He was impossible to read, and she realized that eventually she’d have to make a move. She took a half step forward with her lead foot and went for a stab, Link moved to the side to get out of the way and Paya shifted her bottom hand up with her front to get a better grip to swing her naginata downward to catch him off guard. Paya didn’t know or expect anything other than a solid hit, but that’s when she saw Link shift back on his heels and flip effortlessly over her swing.

Her eyes widened in awe as Link gracefully bounded back and landed as if it was nothing, and suddenly shot towards her like an arrow. Paya barely had the time to bring weapon up to block as the wooden blade slammed solidly against the shaft of her training weapon. He seemed as surprised as she did, but that didn’t seem to deter him from his assault.

Paya had never dealt with such a furious assault of blows in her life, not even the blademasters in the village could compare to the relentless assault that Link was giving her. Every impact vibrated so harshly against her training weapon that she thought her arms were going to go numb, he was so talented…so strong! Every assault on her defenses was a struggle to hold and every sharp impact seemed to trail right down into the heat pooling at the base of her spine as her breathing picked up.

She didn’t know how long they kept that pace, but it was _exciting._ Link was an incredible opponent, he was relentless and technical in his pursuit of breaking her defenses and Paya was like an immovable rock.  He was captivating with a layer of sweat on his toned body, the way he breathed was so enticing that the excitement from the earlier start had pooled into a warmth between her legs that she could barely contain.

The dojo began to smell of sweat and arousal. If Link noticed, he said nothing…but Paya noticed. Paya noticed the scent coming from her and she swallowed down her shame, until her blue eyes wandered down a fraction to his boxers, and saw a thick outline mashed against it. He…he was _excited_ , about her?

That half second of lost focus is what sent Link forward again, and she was so distracted from it that she didn’t respond fast enough as her weapon was cast aside with a strong swipe of his blade as he moved in. She responded by pure reaction as Link went in for a stab; she sidestepped, her heel slamming against Link’s foot. He grunted faintly in pain and she grabbed his arm and slammed her elbow into his chest. Paya’s free hand dug into his wrist, and twisted to drop the weapon as she shifted effortlessly in. Her hip mashed against his erection as she grabbed him by the arm and threw him over her shoulder into the mats with a heavy _thud_.

Link stared up at her in surprised awe as Paya stared back at him, his skin flush with excitement as she still held his arm, her breath coming in heavy pants. Did…did she win?

“…I was not expecting that,” Link admitted honestly, staring up at her as her face flushed and all her nerves came running back. She was _holding his hand_ and she _threw him_!  She wasn’t supposed to throw him! He was supposed to defeat her and…

“I’m…I’m sorry,” Paya mumbled as Link squeezed her hand in response, and she bit her lip almost on reaction. “I just…my training- “

“Don’t be sorry,” Link said, a genuine grin spreading across his face. “That was amazing, Paya! You have to teach me that!”

Paya’s eyes widened at that, and she felt an incredible amount of joy spread along her body before she felt her weight shift and suddenly Link’s foot was against her stomach and he rolled. Paya blinked in surprise and let out a yelp as she hit the mats and suddenly felt weight on her.

All Paya could see was Link’s beautiful face inches from hers, his blue eyes glittering with amusement as she swallowed heavily, fingers tightening against the mats. “I…I see I let my guard down…” Paya stammered, glancing away. He was so good, even when she thought she had won, he still managed to catch her off guard.

“A little,” Link murmured, his voice low and husky.  “You’re very talented, Paya.”

“Th…Thank you, Master Link.” Paya mumbled, glancing up at him. She could barely think, here he was…barely clothed, on top of her. How many times had she had innocent little thoughts that had turned not so innocent? When would she get a chance to do this again? Was he not giving all the proper signs of interest? It was hard to tell with Master Link. His expressions were always so..empty, but this fight had stirred something deep within him that perhaps even he was unaware of.

She couldn’t imagine the sort of stress he must have been under to wake up a hundred years later without any memory, and…surely a man of his attractiveness was…active? Was he? Was he not? He seemed so confident it was hard to believe otherwise. Nevertheless, Paya pushed down the massive amount of nerves that had bundled in her heart just from being so close to her knight in…underpants and settled her hands cautiously as her fingertips settled on the waistband, looking up at him.

“I…would like to assist you with another burden, Master Link.” Paya declared with more courage that she really felt. His expression didn’t change, but instead he leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers. For one wonderful, beautiful moment…she didn’t hear anything. Her entire body was set on fire as her fingers hooked into his waistband as she tasted the lips of a hero. She didn’t know what to think, all she wanted was more.

She took that as consent, so she was more than eager to tug down his underpants as Paya opened her mouth with a faint whimper, his tongue sinking in to taste her as he unfastened the eye-shaped sash to part her robe. His hands slid upward, his palms pressing against her breasts as she broke the kiss to gasp. Nobody…nobody had ever touched her like this, and she was so happy it was Link.

Her fingers timidly slid along his length, her eyes wandering down to catch sight of just what it was she was holding, he was wonderfully sized…not that she really had any comparison, but it was not small or overly big…it didn’t matter anyway, it was Link’s and it was for _her._  He broke the kiss slowly, to remove her shirt

She felt a faint twitch of panic as her caramel skin was exposed, and Link shifted low to place a kiss on her stomach. That somehow soothed her and made her anxiety grow all at once.

“I…um…” Paya mumbled, unable to look at him even as his mouth was soothing the butterflies in her toned stomach. He probably knew exactly what to do and she…she had never even. She had read _books,_ but how would that even compare to someone like Link?

“I know,” Link said easily, even as his hands settled around her tights and began to slip them down. Paya shifted her hips up with a soft whimper of excitement as Link pulled away her tights to reveal her ruined fundoshi, already damp with her excitement. It was clear she was new to this, and he was going to enjoy taking his time. He slid his hands along her undergarments before moving his hands back up. He was…above her, naked and with a beautiful erection and she knew she was overdressed…but she was so nervous!

“I’m sorry, I-“

“Don’t be,” Link said easily, shifting up to give her a faint peck on the cheek. “Just relax, okay? This is my first time too.” He promised as she stared at him in surprise.

“It is?” Paya said skeptically. “But…I just…”

“I read a book on one of Purah’s bookshelves,” he said, deftly undoing her underwear. Paya wanted to ask, but her nerves caught her in throat as she watched him do it. He was going to see everything, and that was…that was so exciting and nerve-wracking at once. “At least…I don’t think I ever did it before,” he murmured, his eyes widening faintly as Paya’s soaked womanhood was exposed to the tense air.

Paya sucked in a faint breath, hips subconsciously arching to his touch as his thumb brushed along her clit. “I…um…” she stammered, head lolling back as she started to rise on her toes. She couldn’t help it, his fingers were slow and curious and every little touch was making her lose control of her thoughts.  “I don’t…nhm…”

“Shush,” Link said with a faint smile, letting his fingers glide along her swollen lips. “Let me do this, okay?” Not that she had much say, especially not when his head shifted forward, and she felt something press against her. Her face couldn’t get any redder as she let out a moan and her hips twitched when Link’s tongue found her clit again.

That was only the start. He moved his shoulders underneath her upraised legs and hoisted her up into the most embarrassing position that Paya could possibly imagine. She could feel his hard erection pressed against the small of her back as his mouth explored every corner of her wet folds, she couldn’t stop herself from moaning as Link’s half-closed eyes and curious tongue made her entire body throb for more.  He was exploring, seeing what made Paya shift and whimper and what made her moan. She was a dripping mess as she watched him work his tongue on her. Nobody else--not Zelda…not any other village girl that found him attractive-- _her._ The sound of his wet tongue on her skin, for her, to fill the room with her moans.

It was too much, she felt her eyes roll back as the pleasure started to come faster when Link’s tongue found where it wanted to be. She gripped the mats with a heavy pant, feeling her body tighten as her entire form seemed to shift upward when he found her pleasure spot and kept his tongue on it like a dog to water. Her moans grew louder at his relentless tongue. She had never felt pleasure like this before as wave after wave caressed her, her vision swimming as she came closer to her climax. Her toes curled and she let out a long, heavy squeal of release when she finally came. Her vision went out, her hearing faded when Link was rewarded with her spasming body and a spray of fluid that splashed him right in the face as he closed one of his eyes in surprise as Paya’s body went limp.

“Oh…oh…” Paya panted heavily, her body simply dead weight as Link brushed his tongue absently along her lips, his cock twitching in response. He…was also not expecting that. “Oh, Master Link! I’m…I’m so sorry! I didn’t…I mean…” she said, shifting her legs off his shoulders took more effort than she was expecting, and they simply dropped heel first as she struggled to regain feeling in her body.

What kind of book did he read!?

“Don’t be,” Link smiled, wiping his face off with a faint chuckle. “I loved watching that, do you need a moment?” She was so far gone that she didn’t know what to say, she was glowing from both the orgasm and his consideration.

“If…you don’t mind,” Paya murmured faintly, eyes fluttering a moment as she took in mouthfuls of air. Link settled next to her, his hand settling on her stomach as she squirmed in satisfaction against his touch. All she could hear was the endless downpour of the rain outside and the faint breathing of a very naked, and very patient Link.

She was not entirely without knowledge, she read plenty in her spare time…and while she may not have had the…detail that Master Link had seemingly found, she was familiar in some regard with what men liked. She flexed her toes carefully before sitting up with a content exhale, she had never felt so relaxed in her life…and she was going to return the favor as best she could. She turned to face him with newfound determination, and Link quirked an amused brow at her face.

“Now it’s your turn,” Paya insisted. “Lay down, Master Link…I may not have read whatever you had, but Sheikah have numerous techniques.” The thought that she was going to use them was another matter entirely, but she felt relaxed and confident enough to know that she had been paying attention no matter how much her ears had burned the entire time.  Link settled back regardless, his erection pressed against his toned stomach as Paya swallowed and shifted closer to settle between his spread legs. Tentatively, she let her fingers roam along the shaft that twitched encouragingly before wrapping her fingers around his manhood and slowly started to stroke.

Link let out a faint breath at the motion as she shifted it upwards and she watched with hungry blue eyes as her hand started to pick up speed, his normally stoic face was tinged with legitimate pleasure, and she felt a rush of pride at that fact. He had made her feel incredible, now it was her turn. If this was Master Link’s first time too, then she would make it one he would never forget. She inched a little closer and let her tongue brush along the head of his swollen member. She wasn’t entirely sure what kind of…anything she was expecting from it. She always had faint fantasies of the taste of a man, she liked it…but she couldn’t quite place why she did.

The pleasant taste was far more of a relief than anything else, and that made her eager to slip her fingers down to the base and sink her lips down lower. Link’s hips slipped upwards in surprise and his hand found her hair as Paya slowly worked her mouth up and down, her tongue trailing along his shaft. It was slow at first, her lips quiet as she bobbed her head up and down smoothly before she relaxed her jaw and sunk deeper.

Link groaned heavily in surprise as Paya’s nose mashed against his wild tangle of blond hair and she pulled back with a long, unintended slurp that left her flushing in surprise. That was so…so crude of her! How could she!?

The sound that came out of Link’s mouth once she pulled back to catch her breath was a heavy, shuddering pant and every feeling of shame and doubt drained away as Link’s body flushed so beautifully because of her mouth, his cock was glistening with her spit and he was staring at her with a wild and untamed desire.  It was because of her, and no matter how many times she realized it…it still made her body feel like it was ready for anything he wanted. She returned to his cock with newfound vigor, her tongue brushing along the tip once more sinking back down to the base of his shaft and beginning her eager pace on his manhood.

Link leaned back on his elbows to watch her work. His hand settled on her head, which seemed to excite her as she squirmed beneath him. He gripped her topknot as he watched her work her mouth up and down with wild abandon, the faint little slurps of her greed making him pant in bliss. It was an amazing sight to behold, though he could barely keep his eyes open from the way she slid her tongue across his shaft as she swallowed him, gliding across the underside of his cock as it glistened with her attention.

“Do you like it, Master Link?” Paya murmured against his shaft as she adored it with kisses as she recovered her breath, his fingers tightened against her topknot in response and that made her break seem all the less enjoyable, she wanted it back in her mouth now. “Whatever you want, I want to do…my body is yours.”

“Open your mouth,” Link said, his voice low and husky as Paya did as instructed, tongue lolling out to press against his shaft again as he kept a firm grip on her hair and shoved his cock into her throat. Paya gagged in response and surprise as Link shifted forward, and suddenly she was on her back and Link was driving his cock into her open mouth with a hungry grunt.

She wasn’t expecting him to be so _eager_ for her, but she felt a pleasurable throb every time his cock hit the back of her mouth as she gulped audibly on his thrusting dick, his fingers tightened in her hair as her eyes closed. She was in bliss, her eyes rolling back into her head as she did nothing let her tongue roam along his shaft.

“Paya…” Link panted faintly, his balls smacking against her chin. Her eyes focused at that point, blue and hungry for his release to his unsaid question. She shifted upward, her drool covered chin mashing against his testicles as she flexed her throat around him and inhaled his cock.  Link curled closer with a heavy hiss of breath, gritting his teeth in pleasure when he finally came. His beautiful muscles tightened in front of Paya’s eyes as she felt the hot warmth of his orgasm flood her throat, and she greedily gulped every drop down as Link settled still and she slowly pulled away with a long breath of relief, nuzzling his spent shaft with a pleased mewl.

“Master Link…” Paya moaned heavily, her own body twitching as the faint ripples of pleasure trailed along her thighs. He slowly settled back with a long sigh of pleasure as Paya  sat up and arms slipped around his neck to kiss him again with a happy noise. Surprisingly, he returned it and settled his arms around her waist to pull her into his lap. She was shameless in nuzzling against his hair.

“Was this part of my training?” Link said faintly, fingers rubbing against her hips. The sex aside, she was a remarkable fighter, it was a shame to see her crippled by her own nerves. But today, he saw a side of her that he enjoyed more than anything.

“No,” Paya smiled warmly. “…But it can be when you want another lesson, Master Link.”

The rain would stop eventually, and Paya stayed with Link until the morning when it cleared up. Paya returned to her duties in Kakariko Village with a pleasant hum to her step. Impa watched her granddaughter with an easy eye as she scrubbed the floors with a pleasant look on her face.

“He’s a nice catch, girl…good work.” Impa said casually as sipped from her cup of tea. Paya nodded along as she usually did when her grandmother spoke, but her words made her stop scrubbing and tightened in her cloth as her face lit up.

“Th…Thank you, Grandmother.” Paya mumbled, furiously focusing on the singular spot before the great relic of her people.

…She hoped it rained again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do something with Breath of the Wild since I got it for Christmas and I became enamored with Paya, she was so fun to interact with I decided to flesh her out a little and have her moment with Link. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Love to know what you think!


End file.
